herofandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Berlitz
Platinum Berlitz is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures and the main protagonist of the Diamond & Pearl arc, as well as the titular protagonist of the Platinum arc. She is based on Dawn from Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. At first, she was only known by her family name; her given name is the same as the then unreleased third version to Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Platinum. For her skills, she is given the title of "Understander". Appearance Platinum is a beautiful and elegant young girl with dark-indigo (or black) hair and golden eyes. In the Diamond & Pearl arc, she wore a V-neck black mini-dress with a white blouse underneath, red scarf, gold hair-clips, pink skirt, a pink and white beanie with a Poké Ball design in it, black over-knee socks, a yellow bag, and pink short boots. In the Platinum arc, she wears a long-sleeved red trench coat-dress, with multiple pink buttons in it, a white bag, white over-knee socks, a white scarf, with pink hair-clips instead of the golden ones, and pink boots. Personality Platinum is a well mannered and elegant member of the Berlitz family. She is often described as a princess and because of her heritage she starts off as rather aloof and refuses to tell her name to "commoners". However, she has made an effort to be less so, even biting back on impulse and telling Buck her name. She is friends with Diamond and Pearl. She is very knowledgeable since the beginning of her journey she's decided that it's better to experiences things rather that just read about them, making her the chosen one of Uxie. Due to her connection with Uxie, she is given the title of "Understander". Biography Diamond and Pearl arc Platinum is the main protagonist of the Diamond & Pearl arc. Prior to starting her Pokemon journey, Platinum was born into the Berlitz family, well known for their wealth and generations of scholars. Due to this fame, she became well acquainted with Professor Rowan. This led to her possession of the Pokédex and the three Sinnoh starters, which she was meant to provide her bodyguards. The original purpose of her Pokémon journey was to continue the Berlitz family tradition, by traveling to Mt. Coronet and obtaining a specific material used in creating the Berlitz crest. She didn't know that Diamond and Pearl were her bodyguards and she thought about it when she learned the truth but she still kept the two of them because of their friendship. She is being taught by Diamond and Pearl how to battle. Whenever she is battling a Gym Leader, Diamond and Pearl give her some tips. She met Cynthia while training for her battle with Gardenia. In later chapters, she swears to defeat Team Galactic's plans and forgives Diamond and Pearl for lying. She revealed her first name to Diamond and Pearl after she fully trusted them. Platinum arc Platinum makes another appearance in the Platinum arc as the titular protagonist. She bought a Villa after Steven Stone sold it before leaving back to Hoenn. Platinum planned to turn it into her Battle Zone base. Gallery Platinum Berlitz.png|Platinum's artwork from the Diamond & Pearl arc Platinum Pt Chapter.png|Platinum's artwork from the Platinum arc Tumblr static 416210681 prpjxncsntsruup.jpg|Platinum with her Piplup Platinum Adventures.png|Platinum's winter clothes Platinum_dress.png|Platinum's contest clothes See also * Dawn (Pokémon) * Pokédex Holders Trivia *Her birthday is October 27. *She lives in Sandgem Town, like her game counterpart when she is not selected by the player. *She is the fourth and the last female main character of the Pokemon Adventures manga to be named after a solitary version; the first being Green (Blue in Japan), who was named after the Japanese Pokemon Blue, the second being Yellow, and the third being Crystal. Also, she is the second character based on a female playable character to be named after a solitary version; the first being Crystal . *She is both a trainer and a coordinator. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Neutral Good